Aya Kitsune: My Version
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: My name is Aya Kitsune. And I have been screwed with, stepped on, kicked, hit, poisoned, spit on, cursed, and hated...and I welcome you to my Hell. OOC, AU, Iggy/OC. Deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Can you imagine what it is like to never see the outside world after the age of four? Instead, being experimented on until you can't take anymore, only to have it all start over when you can?

No, I don't imagine you could, and if by some chance you can...I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. I would never wish this on anyone. Never.

My name is Aya Kitsune. And I have been screwed with, stepped on, kicked, hit, poisoned, spit on, cursed, hated, and a great many other things you don't need to know...

Some of you may know me from Max's version of our story, but I thought I'd give another point of view on our oh-so-wonderful lives.

So get ready, world, because here comes _my_ version.

**-Aya Kitsune and Family.**


	2. Chapter 2

The funny thing about being in one place so long? You get surprised when something changes. I am Aya Kitsune and I...am not entirely human. I am 2% avian, 2% fox and 96% human and let me tell you, it makes a huge difference, the 4% non-human DNA.

I am sixteen years old now and have been in the laboratory/prison known as the school for twelve long miserable years. I have long white hair and spring green eyes, I am 5'10 and built like an Olympic swimmer. However my most striking features? They are the snow white arctic fox ears on the top of my head with light pink insides, the accompanying fluffy white fox tail and the 14ft white wings that sprout out of my back. They have black speckles dusting the top and random black streaks running through them.

Anyway, back on topic. The funny thing about being in one place so long is the fact that change surprises you. I mean, you _kn ow_ it's coming, but some how you expect it to never get there.

So imagine my surprise when beside my specially built Kanine Kamper, yes I'm serious and yes it is the dog crate your thinking of, someone new shows up. A poor, poor soul damned to my personal hell. An adorable curly haired blonde kid with white wings that was probably no older then 6 or 7.

She was out cold though so I simply sat back and leaned my head against the back of my crate. I wondered briefly why, out of all the people in the world, they picked me. I scoffed softly, just shaking my head and dropping the subject from my mind. I would never know why, so I mind as well not think about it. I began to hum softly, using one of my favorite "gifts" as I called them. The little extra that came from screwing with DNA and playing God. This gift allowed my to effect people through song. For example if I sing an angry battle type music, my targets body will release the chemical that causes anger or adrenaline, making the target angry and battle ready. If I sing something sad, the target will want to cry. See what I'm saying?

I was humming a calm soothing melody that wasn't any particular song when my cage rattled. I jerked my eyes toward the source and snarled lowly. A whitecoat was in front of me, fingers still wrapped around the bars of my cage. "Experiment 04. It's time for your testing. Come along." I glanced at the little one in the medium sized dog crate beside me before moving. The whitecoat caught me looking and spoke again "Ah, you spotted one of our greatest experiments. That is Experiment 11." I pulled my lips back to bare my abnormally long canines at him and growled. He sighed saying "Experiment 04, I don't want to have to knock you out again. Come along." I flinched the slightest bit at that reminder. The last time hadn't been one of my greatest moments. I edged forward deciding I'd cooperate today so I could come back to the little one in the cage next to me. "Good. Good." the whitecoat cooed at me opening the door to the cage after motioning the nearest eraser, or wolf-man hybrid, over. The eraser grabbed my arms and forced me out and towards another day of "training" as they called it.

Sorry, the 1st chaps are short they get longer as they go though. Next chapter is done, but I'd like to see the reception this gets. OH!

DISCLAMIER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I do not own Maximum Ride OR any songs I use.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Today sucks."_ I decided, after stepping on yet another wonderfully scorching wire meant to keep me running. I had already dealt with the normal school subjects like math and all that jazz, I had also ran until I stopped resulting in getting shocked (multiple times) by a cattle prod, I had been made to swim with heavy weights on (and almost drowned when I couldn't swim any more) and now I was in a giant maze from hell. It had the traps, it had dead ends and it had razor wire lining the edges of the paths and it had the scorching wires that ran through the whole maze. I was forced to run again and again through the damned thing but the routes, locations of traps and the location of the exits changed every time I went through._ "I can't take much more of this."_ I wanted to cry, everything hurt and I wanted to collapse but I refused to cry not only because I learned a long time ago crying about something didn't solve crap, but because I refused to give any of the white coats the pleasure of seeing me break.

Finally, _finally_ they brought me back to my cage. It was dark outside I knew (I had an internal clock of sorts) so I wasn't expecting the little one to be awake, but when I got back she was curled in a ball, shaking. My eyes narrowed and I thought _"Is she alright? Who the hell caused her to look like that?"_ to my surprise she jerked and whipped around to face my direction just in time to see me getting thrown into my cage next to her.

I waited until the whitecoats were gone before turning to the little one. "Little one?" I asked quietly, my voice rough from not being used. "Are you alright? Well as alright as you can be?" She was staring wide-eyed at me. "Little one?" I asked again.

"Y-you can talk?" she asked softly. I nodded at her. _"Poor little one. I hope she gets out some how. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Not after twelve years of this hell."_

"I will." she suddenly stated.

"Hmm?"

"I will get out. Max and the others are coming. I know they are."

My eyes widened. I knew I had only thought that. "How did you...?" I asked.

"I can read minds." she stated tapping her head.

My eyes widened a little more but I nodded "That explains that. I can effect people through singing." I offered information.

She smiled "Really? C-can I hear?" she hesitated a little before asking and I felt my eyes soften as I nodded.

"Sure little one. Sure. What kind of song would you like to hear? Happy, sad, dance, lullaby?"

"Um...you pick." she answered.

I nodded and thought a moment before singing a song I had heard in the only test I enjoyed. A test involving my response to music. "This is called Gomenasai and is by t. A. T. u." I hummed the first few notes before beginning to sing, unintentionally using my gift and channeling sadness and regret into it.

"What I thought wasn't mine

In the light

Was a one of a kind  
A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"

I looked at the little one and noticed her tears. "Oh, Little One, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She sniffed and said "You have a very pretty voice. I like your singing."

I smiled and laughed a little "Thank you Little One. May I ask for your name?"

The Little One's eyes widened and then she answered "My name is Angel."

I smiled before replying "That is a fitting name for you. My name is Aya Kitsune."

We were going to continue our conversation but the door at the other end of the hallway opened and I growled lowly. Angel whimpered next to me and I felt sorry for her _"I can't imagine what I would do if I could hear _their_ thoughts."_

The whitecoats who had opened the doors earlier now stopped in front of Angel's and my own cage. The one in front, David if I remembered correctly, crouched low in front of our cages. He glanced between us and Angel whimpered. David's eyes flicked in her direction and I snarled lowly. His eyes snapped back to me. A slow smile spread over his face and Angel whimpered a little louder. _"It's okay Little One. I won't let him hurt you if I can help it."_ I directed my thoughts to her. She glanced at me, fear in her eyes, and nodded just the slightest bit.

David spoke up. "Experiments 04 and 11, starting now you will be tested together. We would like to test your responses to others and as well as how well you can work with others in rather..." he trailed off a cruel light in his eyes, "compromising positions." I pulled my lips back and snarled as loudly as I could. He jerked backwards and I caught a glimpse of the five long scars I had inflicted on his arm with my claws when he had gotten to close.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can, I'll get you David, you know I can!" I chanted softly to him as he scrambled away from me, a fear in his eyes only I could inflict. I smiled widely for added effect, and bared all my sharp fox-like teeth.

He stood with a huff and snarled "Be silent Experiment 04! You begin at eight tomorrow." he whirled to face the door and stomped out, slamming it, the other whitecoats following him out.

Angel spoke up after the whitecoats had all left and re-shut the door. "Why is he scared of you Aya?"

I looked over at her and smiled answering "When he first came here to the School, I was seven years old and had been here for three years. He was the whitecoat assigned to me. It was his job to take me for testing and record and encourage my results. He was and still is power hungry. He thought if he got a lot of data from me he would get promoted up the ranks and not have to deal with, in his words, 'filth like me'. He pushed me until I just dropped to the floor and then prodded and forced me to keep going and going until I just couldn't anymore. One time..." I trailed off as the memory came back and my eyes glassed over. I shook my head continuing "one time he made me angry. I had dealt with him six months and he was going into one of his make-the-freak-work-till-she-drops fits, but when I went down and he tried to force me to get up, I couldn't. I honestly couldn't do it and it made him angry so he got a cattle prod and started shocking me over and over. I tried to get up but only succeeded in face planting again and again. In his rage at my 'incompetence' he stuck the cattle prod into my back between my wings. It made my animal instincts take over and I managed to twist around and dig my claws into his elbow and drag them down to his wrist. He dropped the prod and had to be taken out while they sedated me. They decided I was a danger to him and he was a danger to me and moved him to another sector, but he has always been scared of me after that."

To my surprise she didn't recoil from me and instead smiled a little before saying "I wish I could do that to Reilly. He was working with me before you got here. He made me do a bunch of stuff and hit me in the face..." my face twisted up in rage at the idea of them abusing this little one as she continued "because I bit him..." my lips twitched a little when she said that. I could just imagine the whitecoat's face but I went back to the irritated frown when she finished "And then they took him away and this other whitecoat took my blood four times. It was a little after that that you showed up."

"Well Angel, what do you say to going to sleep hmm? I'm sure we'll need it." I asked softly.

She nodded "Sleep sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and looked around. I felt my heart clench when I realized Angel wasn't in her cage. I sat up and growled. I slammed into my cage bars and let out a strange noise somewhere between a whine, a snarl, and a howl. I did this again and again until I just collapsed and pressed my forehead to the bars. "Angel..." I whispered softly.

A whitecoat to my left snarled "So you're awake? Good we can put you with Experiment 11 now."

I didn't fight the Eraser as he took me to Angel. We walked into a large gym-like room and I saw Angel gasping for air on the ground staring at a large maze. A maze I recognized. My eyes narrowed, but I didn't run to Angel like I wanted to, instead I kept a steady pace. I finally got next to her and she looked up at me, her eyes lightening a little. The whitecoat from earlier went to his friends and pointed out I was here. They pushed me and Angel in and I followed Angel as she had asked me to do. We shot through the maze in record time and I was amazed as she dropped, breathing heavy. "How did you do that?" I asked softly. She tapped her head and I realized she was getting the blueprints from a whitecoat's mind. "Clever." I whispered to her. She smiled. We were forced through the maze many, many times,working together to get out until they decided we had enough. We both leaned on each other, eyes closed, and breathing heavy.

"No, no we can't dissect her brain yet." I recognized the voice of the one whitecoat who confused me. Jeb Batchelder. A man with his own agendas, who wasn't good, but wasn't bad even though he sided with bad people. Angel stirred at my side and stared at Jeb. He held in his hands two plates of food that smelled amazing. I shuddered when I smelled them, and Angel released a strangled whimper. "Hello Aya, Angel I missed you kiddo." He said to us. He mentioned Angel's appetite and offered her the food again. Angel's reply was that she hated him and he answered, looking genuinely sad "That's OK too sweetheart. That's OK too." I was slightly confused at the interaction but I didn't say anything, sensing with my gift of empathy that it was a bad idea, though I didn't need the gift to see that. Jeb walked away and I turned to look at Angel. Not knowing what else to do, I simply pulled her into a hug, humming a happy song and sending the feelings out at her. She smiled weakly at me as the Erasers grabbed us both and began dragging us towards our cages again.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next couple of days passed normally for us. Wake up, get fed, be experimented on, drop from exhaustion, be forced up, more experiments, drop again, get fed, experiment until dinner with assorted collapsing between, sleep and repeat. About three days after the encounter with Jeb, something changed. New people were thrown into cages around us. People Angel apparently knew, or I assumed she did when she looked at the blonde girl with brown and white wings and quipped "At least they gave you a big crate, mine's a _medium_." I felt my lips pull into a smirk for an instant before Angel suddenly said "It's not your fault." I assumed she had read the girls thoughts and turned to look at the other two that had been thrown in crates across from Angel and I. There was a male with long black hair and matching wings sitting with his hands on his knees staring at nothing, and there was a little African-American girl with tawny wings and frizzy brown hair. The three newcomer's emotions were beating at my empathic senses, and messing with my head a little. My eyes snapped back to Angel when she spoke again "I'm sorry Max, this is all my fault."

Max, as she was now identified, spoke quickly, her voice evidence to her broken and clogged nose "Don't be dumb. It could have happened to any of us," she shrugged "besides, it's _my_ fault Fang, Nudge and I got caught."

I quickly assigned names to the other two people in the crates across from us, flinching as Max's pain beat at my mind. I turned quickly to Angel when she began to cry as she spoke "Max, there's something I have to tell you."

Max interrupted quickly "Shh, It can wait. Just rest. Try to feel better."

Angel tried again "No, Max, it's really important-" This time a door opening interrupted her and footsteps sounded on the linoleum floor. I watched Max tense and get ready to spring as the person got closer.

As soon as I spotted him, I growled loudly, and he bent to see Max saying "Maximum Ride, I've missed you so much." I growled louder as Angel cried harder. Jeb continued "I know your surprised, but I need to talk to you." Jeb opened her crate and I flinched as I felt her surprise turn into horrible burning all consuming hatred. Slowly she climbed out and stood. I noticed her hand behind her back, two fingers together, but I didn't understand. From the others reactions they did. There was so many different emotions batting at my head I wanted to scream. Angel was very upset, sad and angry with a hint of hatred, Max was full of hate, the one I assumed was Nudge was surprised and hurt while Fang was very, very angry.

Max walked out of sight, Jeb leading her and I let my growling fade into nothing. Angel suddenly spoke up, choking on sobs "This is Aya. She's my friend. She helped me." My eyes snapped to her, but she was looking at Nudge and Fang.

They were looking at me, so I lifted a hand waved a little and said "Hey."

Fang's eyes drifted to Angel and she hiccuped an answer to a question I didn't hear. "Yes. With my life. She's saved my life a few times." His eyes snapped back to me and I felt his wariness turn to surprise quickly followed by gratitude. He nodded to me, so I nodded back, assuming this was his version of 'thank you.' His eyes snapped to Max as she walked back in and he contented himself with staring. I could feel his curiosity and his trust in her bubble forth and smiled. Angel asked Max in a whisper "Where are Gazzy and Iggy?" I watched her shrug, but stare intently at Angel as her face fell, and then Angel nod the slightest bit before slumping against her crate.

Hours passed and Max continued to glance at each Angel, Fang, and Nudge while glancing curiously at me. A little while after that Ari came inside and I snarled loudly at him, my ears pinned back and my tail fluffed up. He glared at me as after speaking to a whitecoat and rattling Max's cage. A few minutes later, we were all stacked up on a cart roughly and brought outside. I hissed lightly as the murderously bright lights blinded me for a moment. We moved quickly and I was very happy to realize we were going outside, to the yard. The Erasers were laughing at us, but I didn't care as I soaked in the sun rays and breathed as deeply as I could. I only snapped out of it when I heard Ari scream with pain and smiled widely when I noticed Max had chomped onto his fingers. When he finally got loose, she let Angel out of her cage and I found myself very, very smug and happy. My eyes widened comically when I saw the hawks began attacking whitecoats and Erasers. Ari, who had just freed Max, was attacked by a Hawk and she shot to Angel yelling for her to get out of here as two whitecoats tried to catch her. Max was there first and threw Angel into the air. She moved quickly, fighting her way to Fang and she let him out as soon as she could. He flew out, a flurry of black feathers and I noticed, much to my surprise that he was heading for me (after punching a whitecoats face in). My eyes widened as he opened my cage, but I reacted instantly, jumping out of my cage and calling a thank you to Fang as I went. He nodded again and turned his fury to Ari. Max was letting Nudge out of her cage, and I was kicking major whitecoat and Eraser butt. On an unspoken signal we all jumped into the sky and I laughed when I realized I was really, _**finally**_ free. I watched as the hawks all rose up and left the whitecoats and erasers on the ground. I grabbed Angel out of the air, holding her close to my chest as I spread my 14ft white black speckled wings wide. I flew up, next to Max. Her eyes narrowed at me and I felt the suspicion pool out of her. She opened her mouth to speak but Jeb interrupted by Jeb yelling about tests, safety, trust and coming back. Max however responded with a tired "I don't think so."

For two hours I endured questioning from all around, Angel speaking up from my arms and vouching for me throughout the discussion, even explaining that I had saved her life. What had happened was I had finished my turn swimming in the pool with concrete blocks attached to us and Angel switched with me. She was doing fine for a bit, but was tired and ended up not being able to stay above the water. The instant she was under, I jumped up, ripping away from the Eraser holding my shoulder and ignoring my tired burning muscles I had jumped in after her, dragging her back to the surface and out of the water. Anyway, two hours later we all landed on an almost invisible cliff ledge and everyone basically collapsed on the floor. I crawled towards the ledge, and leaned against a wall, and closing my eyes.


End file.
